Season 4
See Also: Season One, Season Two, Season Three, Season Five, Season Six, Season Seven thumb|300px|right|Season Promo An old friend returns to Wisteria Lane in this sizzling fourth series, but she is struggling to escape her abusive past. Elsewhere, Lynette battles with cancer and the effects of the chemotherapy, and both Bree and Susan announce they're expecting a baby. But which one is telling the truth...? Here are the episode summaries for Season Four of Desperate Housewives. Main Cast *Teri Hatcher - Susan Delfino (17/17) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (17/17) *Marcia Cross - Bree Hodge (17/17) *Eva Longoria Parker - Gabrielle Lang (17/17) *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt (15/17) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (17/17) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (14/17) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (17/17) *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge (17/17) *Dana Delany- Katherine Mayfair (16/17) *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (17/17) *James Denton - Mike Delfino (16/17) Also Starring *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (11/17) *Lyndsy Fonseca- Dylan Mayfair (14/17) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp (4/17) *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (14/17) *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (14/17) *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo (10/17) *Rachel Fox - Kayla Scavo (10/17) Notable Guest Stars * Nathan Fillion - Adam Mayfair (11/17) * Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (10/17) * John Slattery - Victor Lang (7/17) * Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott (7/17) * Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter (7/17) * Jason Gedrick - Rick Coletti (2/17) * Pat Crawford Brown - Ida Greenberg (4/17) * Polly Bergen - Stella Wingfield (5/17) * Gary Cole - Wayne Davis (6/17) * Justine Bateman - Ellie Leonard (4/17) * Shirley Knight - Phyllis Van de Kamp (2/17) * Ellen Geer - Lillian Simms (2/17) Episode Summaries Now You Know | date= September 30th 2007 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Marc Cherry | plot= Edie surives her sucide attempt and gets constant care from Carlos, Katherine Mayfair returns to Wiestra Lane after moving away twelve years ago, Susan gets some unwanted news when she discovers she may have menopause, Bree and Orson continue to lie to their neighbours about the pregnancy, Lynette lies to her friends about her cancer and Gabrielle and Carlos continue their affair. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} Smiles of a Summer Night | date= October 7th 2007 | director=David Grossman | writer=Bob Daily and Matt Berry | plot= Bree and Katherine come to blows over food and Bree tries to discover one of Katherine's recipies, Susan struggles with choosing between Mike and Julie in situations, Dylan confronts Katherine about her father, Gabrielle tells Lynette about her past and Edie blackmails Carlos. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) }} The Game | date= October 14th 2007 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=Joey Murphy and John Pardee | plot= Susan arranges a games night and the other ladies use it as an excuse to get Katherine drunk so they can try and discover her secrets, Stella tries to numb Lynette's pain during her chemo, Edie purposely lets slip about her and Carlos' engagement infront of Gabrielle and Julie and Dylan shearch the Mayfair house. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} If There's Anything I Can't Stand | date= October 21st 2007 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Alexandra Cunningham & Lori Kirkland Baker | plot= Bree is shocked when Phyllis turns up at her baby party, Edie gets some unwanted news which almost leads to Carlos' and Gabrielle's affair being exposed, Katherine's Auntie Lillian comes home to die, Lynette tries to improve her and Tom's sex life and Susan makes a mess of greeting new gay couple, Lee and Bob. | guests= Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), John Slattery (Victor Lang), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Art Isn't Easy | date= October 28th 2007 | director= David Grossman | writer= Jason Ganzel | plot= Katherine and Lynette go against each other to become president of the Homeowners Asscociation, Gabrielle gets a suprise when she and Carlos run into her ex-lover John Rowland, Bree and Orson try to get Danielle to come home but Phyllis won't let her go so easilly and Susan once again comes to disagrement with Bob and Lee. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey, Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp), Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Now I Know, Don't Be Scared | date= November 4th 2007 | director= Larry Shaw | writer= Susan Nirah Jaffee and Dahvi Waller | plot= Susan finds out that Mike's father, Nick, isn't really dead but in prison for murder. Lynette finds out she's been cured of her cancer. Danielle gives birth to a baby boy. Gabrielle is upset that Carlos hid money from her while they were getting divorced. Carlos dumps Edie. Gabby tells Victor that she's leaving him. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), John Slattery (Victor Lang), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} You Can’t Judge A Book By Its Cover | date= November 11th 2007 | director=David Warren | writer=Chuck Ranberg and Anne Flett-Giordano | plot= Bree tells Susan that Mike has a drug problem. Stella leaves after learning none of her daughters want her to live with them. Bree gets her grandson, Benjamin, circumcised despite Orson's objections. The question of Victor's survival becomes a cliffhanger after Gabrielle knocks him off his boat. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} Distant Past | date= November 25th 2007 | director=David Warren | writer=Chuck Ranberg and Anne Flett-Giordano | plot= Adam's surprised by a stalker from his past. Susan spies on Julie as Julie kisses her tattooed boyfriend. Detectives questions Gabrielle about Victor. Lynette's reunited with her stepfather Glen. Bree and Orson face marital problems. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Billy Mayo (Detective Lyons), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} Something's Coming | date= December 2nd 2007 | director=David Grossman | writer=Joey Murphy and John Pardee | plot=A tornado’s on the way. Carlos and Gabrielle are packing to move. Susan confronts Orson in his office for giving Mike pain pills. At least four people die in the tornado. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} Welcome to Kanagawa | date= January 6th, 2008 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Jamie Gorenberg and Jordon Nardino | plot= Lynette and Karen spread Ida's ashes, Gabrielle visits a blind Carlos in hospital, Bree fixes Andrew up with a gay builder to try and get him to work on her roof, Susan and Julie enjoy Bree staying at there house and Dylan and Adam discover a shocking secret about Katherine. | guests= Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Sunday | date= April 13, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=Alexandra Cunningham and Lori Kirkland Baker | plot= Two weeks after the tornado, Mike is about to finish rehab. Gabrielle learns from Edie that Carlos's blindness is permanent. Susan's hunky young male cousin reveals more than expected. A surprise wedding ceremony has its share of secrets. | guests= Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes) }} In Buddy's Eyes | date= April 20, 2008 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Jeff Greenstein | plot= Gabby struggles with the reality of having a blind husband, Lynette is surprised when someone from her past (Rick) shows up at Scavo pizzeria. Bree and Katherine join forces to plan the Founders Day Ball. | guests= Jason Gedrick (Rick Coletti) }} Hello, Little Girl | date= April 27, 2008 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=Susan Nirah Jaffee & Jamie Gorenberg | plot= Carlos is getting a seeing eye dog. Gabrielle wants to train the dog to find her keys and turn off the radio. Unhappy with the dog, she secretly returns it to the trainer. Rick's restaurant was set on fire while Lynette and Tom were at the Founders Ball. Tom was missing for part of the time, but Lynette tells the police she followed Tom to the car and saw him listening to a basketball game on the radio. This alibi is enough for the police, but perhaps not enough for Rick. | guests= Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Jason Gedrick (Rick Coletti) }} Opening Doors | date= May 4, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=Dahvi Waller & Jordon Nardino | plot= Gabrielle is surprised to find Ellie has a man in her bedroom. Lynette brings Kayla to a psychiatrist, but Lynette and Kayla settle the problem while they're in the waiting room. Susan visits Lamaze class with Julie, where she's surprised to see Karl with his very pregnant wife. Susan regrets coming in her old clothes. At the next class, Susan brings Mike and they both dress up. Karl masks a smile upon learning Mike has been free of drugs for over a month. | guests= Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Mother Said | date= May 11, 2008 | director=David Warren | writer=Chuck Ranberg & Anne Flett-Giordano | plot= Adele Delfino, Susan's mother-in-law, arrives for a visit. Carlos and Gabrielle find out their tenant, Ellie, has a dark secret. A full scale war erupts between Bree and Edie. | guests= Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) }} The Gun Song | date= May 18, 2008 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=Bob Daily and Matt Berry | plot= The ladies of Wisteria Lane meet Susan and Mike's new baby, and Susan tries to change the name from Maynard to Conner. Gaby forms a strong bond with their new tenant, Ellie, who happens to be a drug dealer. Lynette is accused of child abuse, since Kayla called and told a doctor. | guests= Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Free | date= May 18, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=Jeff Greenstein | plot= Several residents of Wisteria Lane are faced with deadly threats when Katherine's ex-husband wants to see his daughter again. Susan realizes she will soon lose her daughter when she goes off to college early, and Katherine Mayfair's secrets are finally revealed. In the closing moments of the season finale, the show flashed ahead five years, which brought many surprising changes in the lives of the Housewives. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Category:Season Four Category:Seasons Season 04